


Chance encounter in muggle London

by mad1492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad1492/pseuds/mad1492
Summary: After the war Draco starts to frequent muggle coffee shops. One day he meets someone he didn't expected.As a thank you drawing for a ko-fi in tumblr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this in a mobile phone select the desktop site in the browser settings

Chance encounter in muggle London - Thanks for the kofi LochNessie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this in a mobile phone select the desktop site in the browser settings

Chance encounter in muggle London - Thanks for the kofi Lia_404!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this in a mobile phone select the desktop site in the browser settings

Chance encounters in muggle London - Thanks for the ko-fi Pineau-noir!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this in a mobile phone select the desktop site in the browser settings

Chance encounters in muggle London - Thank you so much for the kofis Lia_404 and hopelessly-drarry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this in a mobile phone select the desktop site in the browser settings

Chance encounters in muggle London - Thanks for the kofis MarenMegane and EllenAsylumwise!

\- Fin -


End file.
